


We lie loudest when we lie to ourselves. *

by brooklyn09



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Sick Character, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn09/pseuds/brooklyn09
Summary: Greg keeps something hidden from Mycroft. When Mycroft finds out, they have a discussion about the importance of sharing the bad, along with the good.





	We lie loudest when we lie to ourselves. *

**Author's Note:**

> A Mystrade ficlet from a prompt on Tumblr by @writing-challenges-and-prompts - “Oh no, don’t worry, that’s not what I want to talk to you about. It’s about why you lied yesterday.”
> 
> *"We lie loudest when we lie to ourselves" is a quote by Eric Hoffer

Mycroft had reminded him practically every day this week "Don't forget, you have an appointment Thursday morning to get measured for your tuxedo." They were finally making things official and getting married next month. Greg was actually the one to broach th idea. It took some convincing on Mycroft's part ("Why do we have to meddle with something that currently works fine?). But he eventually relented as he knew it meant a lot to Greg to have a formal ceremony. Something good to replace the memories of his first failed marriage. Which is why now, on Thursday afternoon, Greg felt a deep ache in the pit of his stomach. He forgot about the appointment. To be fair, he was in an important meeting with the Superintendent about a suspected serial killer haunting London. And he had....other things.....on his mind as well. Still. Mycroft was going to be exasperated by Greg's memory lapse. Especially on something that Greg had pushed for to begin with. He tidied his desk and told himself to man up, hiding at the office wasn't going to solve anything. And with that, he grabbed his coat off the hook and locked his door for the night.

XXXX

When he got home, he could smell the savory aroma of a roast cooking in the oven. He made his way to the kitchen and found Mycroft preparing the vegetables. He was chopping them quite forcefully. Greg suspected he wouldn't have to confess to the missed appointment. By his actions, it seemed Mycroft already knew. 

"Hey. Smells delicious." Silence. Just more pronounced chopping. This was bad. "Listen. You probably already know I missed the fitting appointment today, but I can explain....."

Mycroft threw the knife down onto the cutting board, and it skittered off the counter and onto the floor. Mycroft brought his hands up to his face and rubbed at his eyes. When he took them away and looked at Greg, Greg was shocked at what he saw. Mycroft had been crying. And from the redness and puffiness of his eyes, he had been crying for quite a while. 

"The missed appointment? Oh no, don’t worry, that’s not what I want to talk to you about. It’s about why you lied yesterday.”

Greg could feel the color draining from his face. He grabbed the back of the nearest chair to steady himself. His mouth was suddenly dry. He couldn't speak, couldn't think for the roaring in his ears. He pulled out the chair and collapsed into it, looking up at Mycroft with trepidation in his eyes.

"How did you find out?"

"Your doctor called here looking for you when he couldn't reach you on your phone. As I am your health care proxy and you signed a release to share medical concerns, he gave me the information. He wanted to impress upon you that your surgery can't wait a month, as you desire. You need it now! Why did you tell me your appointment yesterday was fine? Why did you lie about that?"

Greg dropped his head into his hands. "I'm sorry Myke. I didn't know what to do. I'm the one who's been pushing for this wedding. I didn't want to postpone it. I didn't think it was a big deal to put off the surgery for a few weeks. I can do it after! "

"Gregory, " said Mycroft, moving to sit in the chair beside Greg and taking Greg's hands in his own. "You have an inguinal hernia. Your symptoms could get worse. You can't wait. This needs to be addressed now."

Greg sat in silence, staring at their joined hands. "I'm scared Myc. What if something bad happens during the surgery, and we don't get married? I want that so much, more than anything. To be your husband." Tears began leaking from the corners of Greg's eyes. Mycroft lifted a finger and gently brushed them away.

"Greg," Mycroft gentled, "Whatever happens, we're in this together. But from what I know of the surgery, it is relatively common. You'll be fine. Your doctor has a list of surgeons who could perform the procedure. We'll research them and find you the best." He continued in a softer tone, "You can't hide things like this from me. If something affects you, it affects me. If the tables were turned, you'd expect the same disclosure and honesty from me, correct?"

Greg nodded. "I'm sorry love. I'm just not thinking clearly. I didn't expect to hear anything was wrong. I thought the pain was just from a pulled muscle. When he told me I needed surgery, I just shut down, tried to block it out. I didn't mean to deceive you." 

"That's all right. If we need to postpone the wedding, we can. Or we can push it forward. Have a small ceremony at once. Whichever you'd rather. But your health and well being come first. A piece of paper won't change how I feel about you, or what you mean to me." 

Mycroft pulled Greg in for an encompassing hug, and rubbed his back tenderly. He grabbed the phone off the counter and handed it to his lover, keeping a solid, grounding hand on Greg's knee while he made the call to his doctor. They would get through this setback the same way they did with everything else that life had thrown at them - together.


End file.
